EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Zezko VS Angel
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! ZEZKO VS ANGEL! BEGIN! Zezko's First Turn "You think I'm scared of light"? "Bitch please, I'm evil's strongest might". "Light doesn't unnerve me, and neither will your raps". "Because at the end of this battle, you'll be flat on your ass". "They call me the General of Hell, what do they call you"? "Nothing, except for an asshole obsessed with the color blue". (She's TOTALLY OBSESSED with the color blue) "I can rip your puny ass in half, like you're made of tin". "I'll win this battle, just like the other 800 I've been in". Angel's First Turn "Normally, my master would say to turn my cheek". "But as of now, I'm mad enough to rip your tougue out through your teeth". "General of Hell"? "I helped kill Yevon". "I can start at ten fifty-nine and still kick your ass before eleven". "They call me Angel, Angel of Death". "You don't even have a nickname". "Or at least one that would get you laid". "I'm the matriarch of my own world, you're an old hag". "Anyone who starts shit with me, ends up in a body bag". Zezko's Second Turn "Bold words coming from a pipsqueak like you". "Why don't you get on your knees and kiss my shoes"? "Maybe then I'll let you live". "But don't count on it". "Because your friends all know you like sucking d***". "BTW, tell me, how did it feel to be trapped inside of your own crystal"? "Maybe Elie would have let you go if you kissed him". "You had a choice between freedom and slavery". "But you chose the wrong answer". "Your penalty"? "It was the last time you'd ever see your family". Angel's Second Turn "SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY FAMILY"! "YOURS CAN'T EVEN TOUCH MINE"! "WE KILL DRAGONS, SLAY KINGS, AND BLOW UP MOTHERFUCKING CONTINENTS WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH THEM"! "WHAT IN ONE MILLION FUCKS DO YOU ASSHOLES DO WHEN YOU"RE BORED"!?!?!? "You may be a demon, but my raps are darker". "We're all biters, while you're all barkers". "STOP WITH YOUR DUMBASS RHYMES AND ACTUALLY TRY"! "OTHERWISE IT'LL BE YOUR DUMBASS THATS ABOUT TO DIE"! Zezko's Third Turn "YOU WANT ME TO TRY"!?!?!? "FINE THEN, IT'S TIME TO DIE"! "I have no pity for assholes like you that are contradicts". "The only thing you respect is a large d***". "I'd drop you like it's hot, but you're not". "Besided your friends are all dead anyway". "Even your master couldn't save them, they still payed". "Now I'll be taking this victory from you, bitch". "And now I'll take my leave". "Like it's quiddich". Angel's Third Turn "OH HELL NO"! "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE"! "YOU WANNA MAKE JOKES"!?!?!? "WELL HERE'S ONE FOR YA"! "HOW MANY TIMES CAN YOU TANK SPELLS FROM A MASTER"? "LETS FIND OUT YOU EVIL BASTARD"! "YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW AND IT WILL BE SAID". "I'LL BRING MY VICTORY BACK FROM THE DEAD". "THEN I"LL PLACE YOU IN THE COFFIN, AND HAMMER THE NAILS IN"! "THEN YOU ALL CAN CALL ME BOSS, BECAUSE IT'LL BE THE DEATH OF A DEMON"! "YOU MADE YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE WHEN YOU STEPPED UP TO ME"! "WITH THAT BIGASS WORT ON YOUR NOSE, LOOKIN LIKE FUCKING NANNY McPHEE"! "YOU WANTED TO TRADE BLOWS, BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM"! "MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE AND GET SOME CHEESE AND HAM"! "OR BETTER YET, SOME CHEESE AND WHINE"! "I"LL GO GET MY CAMERA, BECAUSE A DEVIL'S ABOUT TO CRY"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! (The next one is the Season 1 finale) Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights